Chroniques de la Terre de Fangh
by MeitanteiEdogawa
Summary: Suivez les péripéties d'un groupe d'aventuriers prêts à sauver leur monde virtuel. C'est contre le Mal qu'ils se battront et c'est sur leur existence qu'ils se questionneront. Une partie de l'univers utilisé revient à Mamare Touno et à Pen of Chaos.
1. Préface

La fiction qui va suivre sort légèrement des limites d'un crossover normal. En effet, je propose ici un contexte de base qui est tiré du light novel, Log Horizon. Les lecteurs pourront aussi identifier certains personnages qui proviennent de cet univers.

Toutefois, le monde dans lequel évolueront les héros est celui de la Terre de Fangh, terre créée pour les besoins de la série MP3 du Donjon de Naheulbeuk.

L'histoire originale s'en trouvera un peu chamboulée, l'objectif final également. Il existe certaines variations dans le scénario que l'on dénotera dès le début et qu'il me semble important de préciser dans cette introduction qui me sert également de préface.

Les chapitres, eux, sont tirés de scénarios originaux adaptés pour la Terre de Fangh. Il n'existe pas de lien direct entre chaque chapitre, et ces derniers peuvent être lus dans n'importe quel ordre. Je conseille tout de même de suivre la lecture originelle, puisque quelques détails vont développer l'intrigue au fil des scénarios.

L'intrigue ne se dévoilera pas dès le début du jeu, et on s'efforcera plutôt de poser les problématiques les les personnages de Log Horizon se posaient eux aussi lors de leur retour dans le jeu.

D'autre part, pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire et des repères temporels, des liens comprenant diverses cartes et indications seront ajoutés.

Enfin, tous les droits sur une partie de l'univers utilisé sont réservés à Mamare Touno et à Pen of Chaos. L'intégralité des idées de scénarios reviennent à leur auteur que je nommerai dans chaque chapitre.

Je vous propose maintenant un rapide résumé de l'état initial. Après l'Apocalypse, qui vient directement de Log Horizon, les joueurs sont bloqués dans le monde virtuel d'Elder Tales, ils repartent alors du niveau 1, tout leur équipement est donc à refaire, il ne leur reste que leurs souvenirs de joueurs. Ils doivent donc apprendre à vivre dans le jeu, dans un monde différent du leur. Les héros qui seront suivis dans cette histoire sont les membres d'un groupe nommé « Log Horizon ». Celui-ci est composé d'anciens joueurs d'un regroupement, le « Debauchery Tea Party », qui était formé des meilleurs joueurs de la Terre de Fangh, ceux qui avaient réussi les raids les plus difficiles. On verra donc, au début de cette fiction, le leader du groupe et bretteur Kudo, l'assassin Akatsuki, le gardien Naotsugu et l'enchanteur Shiroe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.


	2. Introduction - Retour à Fangh

_Alors qu'ils cheminaient tranquillement sur la route de Valtordu, en direction du village de Loubet, la guilde Log Horizon, composé d'anciens joueurs de Debauchery Tea Party, se décida à faire halte pour la nuit et à établir un camp non loin de la route principale. Le petit groupe de quatre joueurs étaient des anciens joueurs de haut niveau. Après l'Apocalypse, ils ont été enfermés dans l'univers d'Elder Tale, ainsi que 300000 autres joueurs, avec un retour au niveau 1. Le groupe était mené par le bretteur du nom de Kudo. Il avait comme compagnons, son amie d'enfance Akatsuki, une assassin ; un ami proche rencontré dans le jeu, le gardien Naotsugu et un enchanteur, Shiroe, qui était le sous-chef du Debauchery Tea Party. Ils sont alors rejoins par quatre personnages non-joueurs qui déclarent être des marchands. Ces derniers leur proposent de la nourriture contre un abri et la protection pour la nuit. Toutefois, au petit matin, lorsque les aventuriers se réveillent, ils s'aperçoivent que le groupe de marchands a disparu, ainsi que leurs armes, leur or et leur équipement de base. Ils ne leur restent que leurs armures et leurs vêtements. Ils comprennent donc qu'ils ont été volés et continuent tout de même en direction du petit village de Loubet, avec la ferme intention de retrouver les coupables..._

- Mes amis, commença Kudo, c'est bien triste que nous ayons été dépouillés. Toutefois, il semble que les PNJs aient gagné en initiative. Ils possèdent leur propre histoire et volonté, et s'ils peuvent être intéressants, car les villages vont devenir plus vivants, ils peuvent se montrer dangereux, comme ses maudits voleurs.

- C'est vrai, dit Akatsuki. Enfin, nous trouverons bien une solution pour récupérer notre équipement à Loubet.

Les autres approuvèrent, sa discussion dériva sur des sujets triviaux, tandis que nos aventuriers approchaient des portes du village, gardé par un soldat de la Milice.

- Holà, aventuriers, fit ce dernier, il y a une taxe de passage pour les non-résidents. Elle s'élève à 2 pièces d'or par voyageur.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, s'écria Naotsugu.

- Il n'existait pas de taxe de passage avec l'Apocalypse, ajouta Shiroe, quelque peu énervé.

En effet, la Terre de Fangh semblait avoir gagné en profondeur et en réalisme. Le groupe déconcerté, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire après cette suite d'événements inattendus.

- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas de quoi payer, comprit le garde. Attendez un peu, je pense savoir comment l'on pourrait s'arranger.

- Allez-y, répondit Kudo, nous nous ferions un plaisir de nous aider dans une quelconque tâche.

- Voyez-vous, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma fille, mais je ne peut lui préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire, car je dois tenir le poste de garde encore deux jours. Ma femme est restée à Valtordu, je suis donc dans l'obligation de demander à quelqu'un de cuisiner le gâteau pour moi. Pensez-vous être capables de remplir cette tâche ? Si oui, je vous serais redevable pour longtemps et j'aurais une dette envers vous.

- Bien entendu, dit Kudo, nous allons vous préparer ce gâteau. Par contre, avez-vous une idée sur l'endroit où nous devrions commencer notre quête ?

- Et bien, je pense que votre premier objectif est de vous rendre à la Grande Épicerie. Actuellement, vous êtes sur la route de Pribba. Continuez tout droit pour aller sur la rue du Vague à l'âme. Vous verrez aisément un bâtiment plutôt imposant, c'est la mairie. Et juste en face vous aurez la Grande Épicerie.

- Merci bien, fit Akatsuki avec un sourire angélique.

- Merci à vous, et bonne chance, répondit le garde en rougissant légèrement, tandis que les aventuriers se rendaient vers la destination indiquée.

Le chemin dut plutôt calme, et le groupe était assez heureux de voir que le village semblait bien vivant. On pouvait voir les habitants locaux affairés à leurs tâches quotidiennes et discutant avec leur voisin. Oui, le monde s'était bien enrichi.

- Tiens, cela doit être l'épicerie en question, remarqua Shiroe, entrons donc.

Alors que le petit groupe entrait, la vieille dame qui s'occupe de la boutique les accueilli tout à fait chaleureusement. Après avoir exposé leur problème, l'épicière accepta volontiers la demande des aventuriers, surtout que c'était un gâteau d'anniversaire. Toutefois, tout n'allait pas être aussi facile comme ce que les aventuriers imaginaient. Ils leur fallait récupérer un certain nombre d'ingrédients présent sur la liste des la vieille dame leur fournit.

Cette dernière leur précisa tout de même qu'elle était déjà en possession du sucre et des fruits de saison. Ne leur restait plus qu'à rapporter le lait, les œufs, la farine, le levain et l'eau.

- Regardez, dit la gentille épicière, en passant par la porte de derrière et en suivant la ruelle Patin, vous tomberez sur le Recoin du vieux puits. Allez donc chercher les deux seaux d'eau avant de vous occuper du reste de la liste, je vous prie.

Les aventuriers suivirent donc les indications et virent le vieux puits. C'était un puits creusé d'abord par la nature, mais on avait ajouté une paroi circulaire maçonnée, entourée d'une margelle en pierre lisse. Une poulie était maintenue dans une branche de fer courbée, qu'embrasait une vigne aux pampres flétris, le grès de la paroi, lui, était couvert d'une mousse de lichen. Le rendu était extrêmement pittoresque, et c'est le fait que les aventuriers se trouvaient dans un jeu qui leur rappelait qu'il était en fait bien proche de la réalité. Que se passerait-il s'ils venaient à mourir ? Réapparaîtraient-ils à l'église ? Ou bien serait-ce la fin du jeu pour eux ? Cette question les tarauda un temps, mais il s'efforcèrent de ne plus y penser et de se concentrer sur la requête qu'on leur avait confiée.

- Bien, il va falloir remonter un seau plein d'eau, expliqua Kudo avec un sourire malicieux à l'égard de son camarade, Naotsugu, il me semble que tu es le plus fort, c'est donc à toi de travailler.

Ce dernier rouspéta un peu, mais se mit à la tâche. Il prit une extrémité de la corde que l'épicière lui a prêté et l'attacha à l'anse du seau. Il attacha la seconde extrémité à un rocher alentour pour éviter que le seau tombe dans le puits et qu'il soit irrécupérable. Le gardien lança le seau dans le puits et avec un petit mouvement sur la corde, remplit le seau d'eau. Il ne restait plus qu'à le remonter. Il tira sur la corde et sortit le seau sans grande difficulté, il réitéra l'opération avec le second seau. Il s'avéra que le seau était plus dur à soulever que le précédent, mais on réussit tout de même à le tirer du puits. Shiroe fit d'ailleurs remarquer d'un tisonnier était coincé à l'intérieur du puits.

- Cela pourrait servir d'arme de substitution, ajouta-t-il.

Après cette petite phase sportive, ils retournèrent à l'épicerie pour donner les seaux pleins d'eau à la petite vieille.

- Excellent, fit cette dernière, maintenant, je vais vous indiquer les endroits où vous pourrez trouver les autres ingrédients. Tenez, je vais les ajouter sur la liste des ingrédients.

- Nous vous écoutons, répondit Kudo.

- Pour la farine, il faudra aller à l'entrepôt de l'Amicale des agriculteurs. Empruntez l'Avenue de la Godasse de Grégoire et c'est le premier bâtiment sur votre gauche. Pour les œufs et le lait, rendez-vous au poulailler du vieil Ulysse, il se trouve derrière la place Muchi que vous pouvez apercevoir par cette fenêtre, dit-elle en pointant du doigt ladite place. Enfin, pour la levure, allez voir le boulanger, juste à droite de mon épicerie. Maintenant, filez ! Et revenez avec les ingrédients.

Le groupe partit donc chercher la farine chez l'Amicale des Agriculteurs. Le soleil était encore haut, et deux heures ne devait pas s'être passées depuis midi. Arrivés devant l'entrepôt, le gardien les accosta avec un air désespéré.

- Holà, nobles aventuriers, cria-t-il, j'ai un grave problème. Toutes les céréales et la farine sont stockés dans cet entrepôt, et j'ai quelques soucis depuis que des rats s'y sont introduits. Ils sont tenaces et ils ont même mangé ce pauvre chat. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous en occuper pour moi ?

- Nous le ferions volontiers, dit Akatsuki en devançant Kudo, mais nous aimerions une récompense.

- Et bien, je peux vous donner quelques pièces d'or, si vous m'aidez.

- Non, répliqua Kudo, donnez-nous seulement un de vos sacs de farine, cela suffira amplement.

Ce gardien accepta prestement, c'était en effet si peu cher payé pour une tâche plutôt dangereuse. Les aventuriers pénétrèrent donc dans le bâtiment. De la lumière provenait d'une petite ouverte sur le toit. La grange était immense, haute comme une église avec des portes de cinq mètres, on y rentrait toute la moisson et les céréales emplissaient jusqu'aux maîtresses poutres. L'aventurier nouveau pourrait s'attendre à quelques rats par-ci, par-là, mais l'expérimenté sait que ce ne sont pas des rats normaux, mais des rats pesteux aussi gros qu'un caniche. On dénombrait ici trois de ces bestioles infernales, le petit groupe était déjà en formation.

- Bien, vous connaissez la musique, commença Kudo, moi et Naotsugu au front, Akatsuki au milieu et Shiroe derrière.

- Compris, répondirent les autres en cœur.

- D'ailleurs, Naotsugu, ajouta Kudo, prends le tisonnier qu'on a trouvé et sers t'en comme arme.

Naotsugu se jeta donc au combat avec son arme improvisée. Il frappa le rat le plus à droite de lui, et un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la plaie. Kudo, quant à lui, s'attaqua à un autre rat, à mains nues. Il fracassa le visage de la bestiole et celle-ci mourut sur le coup, son nez ayant sûrement été enfoncé dans son cerveau. Akatsuki apparut alors derrière Kudo et après une vrille assez acrobatique, elle s'écrasa sur le dernier pauvre rat. On entendit les os craquer sous la force de l'impact, une mort terrible. Shiroe, quant à lui, se jeta sur le premier animal blessé au flanc et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Ce dernier semble s'être protégé de la chute, mais il était maintenant sur le dos, situation critique en face de ces guerriers expérimentés.

Le gardien enfonça tenta alors d'empaler le rat avec son tisonnier, mais l'objet n'était pas censé être une arme, et il ne réussit pas à percer la peau de l'animal.

- Maintenant, attends Akatsuki, fit Kudo. Nos attaques au poing ne sont normalement pas assez puissantes pour tuer un rat pesteux, nous avons eu de la chance juste avant.

- Alors, on va le laisser attaquer et risquer de se faire infecter, interrogea-t-elle d'un air mécontent.

- Non, répliqua-t-il, regarde Shiroe, il a préparé un petit sort pendant que nous parlions.

Le rat s'était alors relevé et il était près à reprendre le combat, mais on entendit alors Shiroe prononcer sa phrase magique :

_- Talomah akvo zodimi_, cria ce dernier.

Alors, une main magique apparut, elle semblait teintée d'une aura verte. Elle vint s'écraser sur la bestiole qui retomba à terre, le corps brisé et tordu. Le combat dans la grange était fini. Le gardien qui avait regardé tout le combat, derrière les lourdes portes de bois, vint en accourant.

- Bravo, dit-il, bravo ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu une combat comme celui-là ! Vous avez fait un excellent travail !

- C'était tout naturel, fit Naotsugu avec un certain sourire.

- Je vois, répondit le gardien amusé, prenez ce sac de farine et ce couteau qui vient de mon grand-père, en gage de mon estime.

Il tendit alors un couteau à la lame très courte. Son manche était en bois d'ébène et il était sculpté d'une fleur. Le gardien força les aventuriers à le prendre, malgré leurs tentatives de refus. Ceci fait, ces derniers se dirigèrent vers le poulailler d'Ulysse en discutant de leur réussite lors du combat précédent.

Arrivés devant la ferme du vieil homme, nos héros s'émerveillèrent de la rusticité de l'endroit. La cour était encombrée de charrues, de bétail, de fumiers, de volailles, de tous les instruments de la vie rustique. Un homme sortit alors d'un bâtiment qui semblait être la chaumière.

- Mes braves, commença l'homme, quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

- Vous devez être Ulysse, fit Akatsuki avec un charmant sourire, nous aurions un service à vous demander.

- Je vous écoute, répondit poliment ce dernier.

- Voyez-vous, expliqua Kudo, nous devons cuisiner un gâteau pour la fille du garde, à l'entrée du village. Mais, il nous manque des ingrédients. L'épicière nous a conseillé de nous rendre chez vous pour avoir du lait et des œufs.

- Vous avez besoin d'œufs ? Tenez, allez en chercher six dans le panier à côté du poulailler. Vous avez aussi besoin de lait ? Vous pourriez m'aider à traire les vaches, ça me facilitera la tâche... surtout qu'elles sont nerveuses. Vous pourrez ensuite emporter un seau de lait.

- Merci, répondit Kudo, combien de seaux devons-nous remplir pour vous ?

- Et bien, deux seaux suffiront. Passez dans l'étable pour chercher les seaux et ne vous aventurez pas près du champ, un bouc en colère y traîne, fit le vieil homme pendant que les aventuriers s'éloignaient en direction de l'étable.

Les aventuriers poussèrent la porte de bois de l'étable, les vaches s'étalaient contre les murs latéraux et celui du fond était couvert de divers objets. Naotsugu et Shiroe se dirigèrent là-bas en premier lieu, ils sortirent du tas d'objets trois seaux en bois. Kudo les vérifia et s'assura qu'ils n'étaient pas percés.

- Bien, Akatsuki, je crois que tu es la mieux placée pour traire les vaches, n'oublie pas de prendre le tabouret, ça sera plus facile.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et posa les seaux à terre. Elle approcha ses mains des pis et les pressa les trayons pour remplir le premier seau, qu'elle mit ensuite de côté. La jeune fille recommença la manœuvre pour remplir les deux autres seaux. Les jeunes hommes du groupe prirent chacun un seau de lait, pendant qu'Akatsuki se lavait les mains avec le robinet à l'extérieur de la grange. Ils retournèrent ensuite voir le vieux fermier pour se délester de deux seaux.

- Et merci pour tous, fit le groupe en retournant dans la Grande Rue.

- Bien, continua Kudo, il faudrait poser tout ça à l'épicerie avant que l'on ne renverse tout.

Notre équipe se rendit dans le magasin de la vieille dame et déposèrent la farine, les œufs et le lait qu'ils avaient récupérés plus tôt. Après quelques mots de félicitations, ils repartirent vers la boulangerie, pour chercher de la levure.

- Mince, cria Shiroe, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la boulangerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, soupira Naotsugu.

- La boulangerie est ouverte uniquement entre 4 heures et 6 heures du matin.

D'après la position du soleil, ajouta Kudo, il doit être 15 heures.

- Alors, proposa Akatsuki, pourquoi ne pas nous reposer à l'auberge ?

- Je te rappelle que nous n'avons plus d'argent, rétorqua Naotsugu.

- Une femme sait cacher de l'argent, là où personne ne regardera, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bien, bien, ajouta Kudo en riant, il me semble qu'il y avait une auberge sur la Rue du Vague à l'Âme.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et poussèrent la porte d'une bâtisse en bois et en briques, nommée « L'auberge chez Nanar ». La décoration intérieure y est encore sommaire et quelques traces des récents travaux d'agrandissement demeurent. Un pan de mur, à droite de l'entrée, est réservé aux affichages divers, tandis qu'à gauche un petit meuble soutient un épais grimoire dans lequel les clients de passage peuvent laisser leurs impressions sur les moments passés sous ce toit.

- Holà, aventuriers, cria l'aubergiste quand le groupe fut entré, bienvenue à l'auberge chez Nanar, qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tôt ?

- Et bien, expliqua Kudo, nous avons du temps devant nous et nous avons décidé de nous restaurer dans votre auberge.

- Je vois, vous voulez une chambre ?

- Combien est-ce qu'on a, chuchota le chef du groupe à Akatsuki.

- J'ai seulement dix pièces d'or, est-ce que ça peut suffire pour une chambre et le repas ?

Kudo sourit doucement et demanda au propriétaire une chambre avec quatre lits en dortoir, il demanda aussi de préparer quatre soupes de légumes pour le repas du soir.

- J'ai une question, demanda Naotsugu, alors que les aventuriers se mettaient à l'aise dans leur chambre, pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de l'argent au garde ?

- Je n'allais pas épuiser nos réserves de secours, expliqua-t-elle en rigolant, surtout pour un pervers comme toi.

Et jusqu'au soir, ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient laissé dans le monde réel. Les coups de 20 heures sonnèrent, alors, et nos amis descendirent dans la salle principale, toujours aussi vide.

- Dis moi, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de clients, questionna Shiroe.

- Vous savez, expliqua l'aubergiste, si vous remontez la rivière Glandebruine, vous trouverez Valtordu, qui est beaucoup célèbre. Ici, les gens vivent leur routine quotidienne et c'est bien comme ça. Et puis, notre village est beaucoup trop éloigné des festivités diverses. Tenez, voilà vos soupes et bon appétit !

On servit à chacun des aventuriers une pleine écuellée que les bords en étaient baveux, avec tous les légumes entiers, avec des poireaux blancs comme des poissons et des pommes de terre fondantes, et les carottes, et tout le goût que ça laisse en bouche. Ils finirent lentement leurs bols en rigolant avec l'aubergiste et les villageois qui étaient venus pour leur partie de cartes quotidiennes.

- Bien, fit Kudo, il est minuit. On devrait aller se coucher si l'on ne veut pas rater l'ouverture de la boulangerie.

Le groupe quitta donc la table et montèrent les escaliers qui menait aux chambres. Ils allèrent se coucher dans leur lit, pour une courte nuit.

- Hé ! Réveille-toi, criait Kudo en frappant Naotsugu. Il est 4 heures et demie, lève-toi !

Le guerrier continuait pourtant à ronfler, sans vouloir se réveiller. Les claques n'avaient pas le moindre effet sur ce lourd sommeil. Akatsuki eut alors une idée, qu'elle chuchota à l'oreille de Kudo. Ce dernier cria alors la chose que lui avait conseillée Akatsuki. On vit alors Naotsugu se réveiller, et avec des yeux semblables à des radars qui fouillait la pièce du regard, dans le vain espoir de voir l'objet si désiré.

- Enfin, fit Akatsuki, prépare-toi, nous repartons.

- Et, hésita-t-il, la culotte ?

- Juste une petite blague, expliqua Shiroe en éclatant de rire.

Les aventuriers s'habillèrent et sortirent discrètement de l'auberge, alors que le village tout entier dormait encore. Le ciel blanchissait alors d'une aube grelottante et navrée, d'une clarté si pâle. Le groupe se rendit donc à la boulangerie, d'où l'on pouvait voir s'échapper de la fumée. Ils sonnèrent à la porte, et puisqu'ils y étaient invités, ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Ils regardaient le boulanger faire le lourd pain blond, le fort bras blanc qui tournait la pâte grise avant de l'enfourner dans un trou clair. Ils avancèrent enfin, humant l'odeur du pain sorti du four, pendant que Kudo les présentait au boulanger :

- Bonjour, fit-il, nous sommes de voyageurs de passage et nous aurions un petit service à vous demander.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, répondit-il en s'essuyant les mains de la farine qu'il les recouvrait.

- Voyez-vous, nous devons rendre un service pour le garde du village, en cuisinant un gâteau pour sa fille. Mais nous aurions besoin d'un peu de levure, pourriez-vous nous en donner ?

- Si c'est juste ça...

Le boulanger alla chercher dans un placard un sachet de levure qu'il tendit aux aventuriers. Ces derniers le remercièrent chaleureusement avant de quitter l'endroit. Le soleil s'était à peine levé et nos héros avaient encore du temps devant eux avant que l'épicerie n'ouvre, ne leur restait plus à flâner, le temps que les habitants se réveillent. Les aventuriers ne se pressèrent pas, flânant dans le village, s'arrêtant au coin des rues pour s'asseoir et bâiller au soleil levant.

Quelques heures plus tard, on pouvait entendre les bruits du village qui s'éveillait. Quand la cloche communale sonnait les coups de huit heures, les aventuriers firent la pancarte de l'épicerie se tourner pour indiquer qu'elle était ouverte. Ils se levèrent donc de leur épais tapis d'herbe et entrèrent dans la boutique.

- Bonjour, fit Naotsugu.

- Oh, bonjour, répondit la vieille dame, vous avez la levure ?

- Exact, fit Akatsuki en sortant le sachet de levure de sa poche.

- Parfait, nous pouvons donc nous lancer dans la préparation du gâteau en lui-même. J'aurais tout de même une question, l'un de vous aurait des compétences particulières dans la cuisine ?

- Je pourrais sans doute vous aider, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Cette dernière enfila alors un tablier que lui tendait l'épicière et entra dans l'arrière-boutique, qui abritait une charmante cuisine. Dans la pièce au linoléum délavé, on pouvait trouver une cuisinière noire, un évier, des casseroles très propres, une table de bois avec une toile cirée écaillée, usée, un placard qui servait de buffet, sur une cheminée une série de pots en porcelaine, fleuris, avec dessus, les noms de diverses épices, et enfin, des chaises paillées sur lesquelles les aventuriers s'assirent pendant que les deux femmes s'affairaient à cuisiner le fameux gâteau.

On pouvait voir ces deux personnages mélanger les ingrédients, préparer la pâte et enfourner la préparation au four. Après une heure, lorsqu'elles sortirent le plat du four, une senteur embaumée et exquise apparut elles se mirent alors à dresser leur gâteau, pour que la pièce montée soit d'une étonnante virtuosité. Le gâteau était croquant, sucré et parfumé de grains d'anis.

- Mes amis, s'exclama Akatsuki, voilà une tâche rondement bien menée.

- Et bien, je dois avouer que vos talents sont excellents, dit l'épicière à l'attention de la jeune femme. Je pense que le garde vous attend, ne traînez pas !

Elle leur emballa le gâteau dans une boîte rose et la ferma avec un ruban de couleur ambre. La vielle dame leur tendit alors le cadeau et les salua chaleureusement, souhaitant qu'ils passent la voir s'ils revenaient dans le village de Loubet. Les aventuriers se rendirent au poste de la milice, sur la Rue du Vague à l'Âme. Ils frappèrent à la porte, c'était le seul bâtiment relativement fortifié, ladite porte était renforcée et les gonds étaient blindés on avait donné à l'édifice un aspect grandiose, mais ferme. Le soldat de la Milice de la veille leur ouvrit la porte, encore endormi.

- Oh, c'est vous, questionna-t-il. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Kudo. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, installez-vous.

Autour de la table centrale en ébène, des gardes jouaient avec un paquet de cartes, des hommes droits prêts à mourir l'arme au bras dans le poste qui leur serait assigné. Dans un coin, on trouvait une table plus modeste, autour de laquelle les aventuriers s'assirent. Akatsuki posa alors le cadeau sur la table.

- Nous avons ce que vous nous avez demandé, dit-elle.

- Oh, mille mercis, s'écria le garde, je ne sais comment vous remercier !

- Celui-ci se leva alors et se précipita vers une armoire. Il la fouilla quelque peu et sortit une épée et une carte de cette réserve.

- Voilà, c'est très peu, mais espère que ça vous suffira, dit-il. Une épée qui a bien subi les assauts du temps et une carte de Loubet.

- Merci, fit Kudo en souriant avant de prendre un air grave, toutefois, il y a encore une chose que vous pouvez faire pour nous.

- Je vous écoute.

Dites-nous si vous avez vu quatre marchands passer par ce village. Ce sont des voleurs et nous traquerons juste qu'ils meurent, expliqua Kudo d'un air si déterminé que l'ambiance de la pièce se changea en une atmosphère inquiète.

- Je... Je... Je vois de qui vous voulez parlez, mais n'y allez pas, ils risqueraient de vous tuer. Nous, les gardes, avons déjà essayé de traiter avec eux, mais nous nous sommes pris une cuisante défaite. Si vous voulez vraiment y aller, ils se trouvent dans le Vieux Moulin abandonné au nord du village, répondit le garde en pointant l'endroit sur la carte des aventuriers.

Ces derniers se levèrent, remercièrent et saluèrent l'assemblée avant de quitter le bâtiment. Ils marchèrent en ligne jusqu'au Vieux Moulin, inspirant crainte et admiration sur leur passage. En effet, ces voleurs étaient célèbres dans le région et ils terrorisaient souvent le village de Loubet, si quelqu'un pourrait se débarrasser d'eux, tous les habitants lui seraient reconnaissants.

- Écoutez-moi, commença Kudo, ces voleurs sont armés et nous n'avons que des armes de substitution. Il faudra suivre la stratégie à la lettre.

- Bien, répondirent tous les autres.

On ne connaît pas lors composition, à part qu'ils sont quatre. On prend le schéma classique. Moi et Naotsugu devant, Akatsuki au milieu et Shiroe à l'arrière. Pour les armes, on a une épée en sale état, un coutelas et un tisonnier. Naotsugu garde son tisonnier, Akatsuki prend le coutelas et je m'équipe de l'épée. Shiroe, tu nous soutiens avec la magie offensive et ça devrait aller. Des remarques ? Des objections ?

- Aucune, répondit Akatsuki en souriant.

Nos héros continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'au se retrouver en face du moulin. Les quatre ailes étaient trouées par endroit et ne tournaient plus. Le vent soufflait, remuant la poussière au sol, faisant apparaître le groupe de voleurs.

- Oh, voilà nos amis, commença le plus costaud, armé du épée. Merci pour la protection, je crois que nous n'avons pas eu de problème.

- Mais de rien, mon cher, continua Kudo, semblerait-il que nous ayons des problèmes. Et je pense que tu nous dois une petite dette, non ?

- Bien sûr, comment puis-je t'être utile ?

- Cette dette, fit Kudo en tirant son épée, tu vas la payer avec ton sang !

Chaque groupe prépara alors leurs armes, un quatre contre quatre.

- Un guerrier, un voleur, un prêtre et un mage, expliqua Kudo, on change la stratégie !

- Hein ? Pourquoi, demanda Shiroe.

Le guerrier va prendre toute notre agressivité et on ne pourra pas passer, alors que leur mage pourra frapper. Naotsugu va aller de front. Je contourne vers la gauche. Akatsuki et Shiroe vous allez contourner par la droite. Compris ?

- Roger !

Naotsugu prit l'initiative et chargea le guerrier ennemi.

- Je m'appelle Lednear ! Souviens-toi de ce nom ! C'est celui de l'homme qui va creuser ta tombe ! Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me frapper ?

Le gardien frappa le guerrier dans l'estomac, ce dernier dut reculer face à la puissance du choc. Il tenta alors de placer son attaque avec ses deux épées. Il rata sa première attaque en frappant le vide, mais la deuxième devait toucher Naotsugu, mais celui-ci para le coup avec son bouclier. Le guerrier ennemi recula alors, pour instaurer une distance de sécurité avec celui qui venait de le malmener. Kudo, ayant contourné le groupe d'ennemis par la gauche, se lança sur le mage et planta ce dernier d'un coup d'épée avec de le repousser. Le magicien, sous le coup, cracha une gerbe de sang, mais se reprit. De l'autre côté, Akatsuki et Shiroe venait de passer à droite, ce dernier fit apparaître une boule d'énergie flamboyante dans sa main et la chargeait. Les deux ennemis qui n'étaient pas encore blessés – le voleur et le prêtre – se focalisaient sur cette boule de feu qui pouvait s'avérer fatale. Mais, ils n'avaient pas remarqué la jeune fille : Akatsuki prit le voleur par surprise et planta son couteau dans la nuque de son ennemi qui s'écroula dans un terrible cri de souffrance.

La panique commençait à s'installer dans le camp des voleurs, le combat tournait à leur désavantage, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus de trois. De plus, ils s'étaient fait encerclés sans possibilité de fuite. Ne leur restait plus qu'à se battre pour survivre.

Le prêtre ennemi se décida à lancer un sort :

- Prépare-toi, mage, cria-t-il en tendant son poing avec conviction. Moi, fidèle serviteur de Youclidh sera celui qui sonnera le glas de ta mort !

Une aura magique entourait maintenant le prêtre et le magicien qui préparaient respectivement leurs sorts. Pendant ce temps-là, le mage ennemi était déboussolé, aucun de ses sorts ne lui serait utile face à de tels adversaires. Il tomba en arrière et se protégeait avec son bâton du coup qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Dans le face-à-face guerrier, Naotsugu repartit à l'attaque et tenta un coup latéral, mais Lednear avait réussi à dévier le coup. Ce dernier essaya de frapper Naotsugu avec une attaque en cisaille, mais ce coup risqué était à double tranchant. Le guerrier s'entailla lui-même avec l'une de ses épées.

Kudo acheva le mage en lui plantant son épée dans le corps, jusqu'à la garde. Il la ressortit la lame était tâchée de sang et des gouttes rouges coulaient lentement, jusqu'à s'écraser sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux magiciens lancèrent leurs sorts. Une boule de feu explosa sur le prêtre tandis qu'une main divine frappa le mage. Les deux furent expulsés à terre, quelques mètres en arrière.

Akatsuki, qui regardait la scène avec intérêt se jeta sur le guerrier ennemi. Celui-ci se retourna au dernier moment, pensant pouvoir esquiver l'attaque, mais l'assassin fut plus rapide et lui planta son coutelas dans les parties génitales. Lednear maudit la jeune fille dans un grand cri haineux, tout en rampant pour ce mettre à l'écart.

- Je pense qu'il a eu son compte, déclara Akatsuki, occupons-nous de ce prêtre.

Naotsugu se lança sur le prêtre qui s'était relevé et apprêta à lui desservir une attaque monstrueuse. A ce moment-là, le prêtre fit un mouvement complexe avec son bâton, sans doute dans l'espérance de pouvoir contrer le coup imminent, mais il se frappa sévèrement la tempe de façon atroce et douloureuse. Son ami encore vivant le regardait avec horreur, quand Kudo lui coupa la jugulaire de son épée.

Lednear se releva alors :

- Vous allez me le payer, dit-il avec une voix faible.

Mais l'hémorragie qu'il subissait était beaucoup trop intense, un voile se fit dans ses yeux et il tomba à terre. Mort. Le combat était terminé.

- Enfin terminé, dit Shiroe en soufflant, cette claque divine me fait encore tout drôle.

- Moi, je me suis plutôt bien amusée, fit Akatsuki en rigolant.

- Et si l'on fouillait ce moulin et ses bougres pour retrouver notre équipement, proposa Naotsugu.

- Excellente idée, approuva Kudo. Naotsugu, viens avec moi, on va chercher nos affaires. Vous deux, vous n'avez qu'à chercher des objets intéressants sur ces bandits.

Les deux guerriers rentrèrent dans le moulin. La bâtiment donnait un aspect assez pittoresque au village, vu de l'extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur, tout avait disparu. Quelle faux était donc passée par là, rasant tout sur son passage ?

Naotsugu se dirigea vers ce qui était les restes d'un feu de camp et ouvrit un coffre qui contenait toutes leurs affaires. Pendant ce temps, Kudo errait à l'intérieur du moulin. A la vue des ces ruines, il sortit du bâtiment et alla s'asseoir contre le mur du blutoir, serrant son épée dans ses mains, il éprouvait une si poignante tristesse, tant de rancœur contre il ne savait quoi, tant d'espérances sans but, qu'il leva la tête vers le ciel bleu et souhaita, pendant quelques secondes de mourir d'avoir véritablement essayé de vivre. Akatsuki s'approcha doucement de Kudo, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assied en face de lui.

- Je sens que tu es triste, mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle pour le consoler. Ce n'est pas de la tristesse sans charme, c'est une douce mélancolie.

La mélancolie du sourire de Kudo qui accueillait ses paroles réconfortantes trahissait tous les maux endurés. Naotsugu sortit alors du moulin avec un fourbi dans les mains.

- Voilà, voilà ! Vous pouvez reprendre ce qui vous appartient, déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Et moi, j'ai fini de fouiller les corps, ajouta le mage.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a, demanda Kudo en sortant de sa torpeur.

L'enchanteur lui présenta alors une potion de soin, un briquet amadou, un nécessaire de toilette, une corde de cinq mètres, des outils de crochetage, une potion de réduction des plaies et une carte des alentours de Valtordu.

- Ah, voilà un butin plutôt intéressant, dit Kudo en examinant les objets trouvés. Et voilà mes deux rapières, un réel plaisir de les retrouver !

Chacun s'équipa et ils s'apprêtaient à tous repartir, mais Kudo s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

- Un problème, demanda Naotsugu.

- Je... Je ne peux décemment pas laisser les corps de ces bandits comme ça, je dois faire quelque chose.

- Alors, nous t'accompagnons, déclara Akatsuki qui venait de comprendre la douleur que ressentait son ami.

Après avoir rebouché le dernier trou dans lequel reposait le guerrier Lednear, les aventuriers retournèrent sur la Grande Rue du village. Ils croisèrent alors un habitant qui feuilletait son journal sur un banc.

- Dites-moi, vous êtes dans un assez sale état, je vous conseille d'aller voir le guérisseur, dit le vieil homme.

- Volontiers, répondit Kudo, mais où se trouve-t-il ?

- Remontez la Rue du Vague à l'Âme et c'est le premier bâtiment à gauche sur la Rue de Pribba.

- Merci, et au revoir !

Ils prirent la direction indiquée et entrèrent dans la boutique de apothicaire. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères avec divers produits : la drogue orientale, le médicament miellé, l'or portable qui prolonge la vie et le remède mystérieux qui se composait la nuit dans la seconde arrière-boutique, derrière les gros alambics et les paquets de baume.

L'homme assit derrière son comptoir les salua chaleureusement :

- Bonjour, mes braves ! Que puis-je pour votre service ?

- Voyez-vous, répondit Kudo, quelqu'un nous a conseillé votre apothèque et nous aimerions donc soigner quelques blessures mineures.

- Ah, c'est bien de penser à sa santé, je pense que c'est votre mage qui a besoin de quelques onguents, je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour vous quatre. Préparez dix petites pièces d'or, je vous prie.

Pendant, que le marchand allait dans son arrière-boutique, les aventuriers préparaient l'argent nécessaire pour payer :

- D'ailleurs, combien d'argent a-t-on, questionna Shiroe.

- Tout juste 200 pièces, répondit Naotsugu.

- Et je vais payer, fit Kudo, ça me délestera de quelques pièces.

- Si tu veux, je peux te délester d'autres pièces, fit Naotsugu en rigolant.

- Voilà pour vous, déclara l'apothicaire qui venait de revenir. Vous n'avez qu'à appliquer ces baumes sur vos plaies ou égratignures et tout disparaîtra.

Après avoir payé, les héros sortirent du magasin.

- Et bien, quel début d'aventure, fit Akatsuki en soufflant.

- Je pense que nous n'irons pas encore à Valtordu, le chemin sera un peu trop long et nous ne sommes qu'au niveau 1. Essayons d'abord de trouver des quêtes à faire dans Loubet.

Tous approuvèrent. C'était leur retour dans la Terre de Fangh.

* * *

Voilà une introduction rondement menée qui vous dévoile un petit aperçu de ce que pourra être les Chroniques de la Terre de Fangh. En ce qui concerne le scénario, il s'agit du "Gâteau d'anniversaire" de Licoy pour le jeu de rôle : Donjon de Naheulbeuk.


	3. Chapitre 1 - La cuite infernale

_Suite à la victoire contre les bandits, les villageois avaient invités les aventuriers à une fête. L'alcool avait coulé à flot et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous... Mais un petit problème était survenu._

- Ah... Ma tête... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je dans le noir ?

Akatsuki se leva doucement, ses jambes lui faisaient mal et elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les environs. La jeune fille était nyctalope, ce qui lui avait de nombreuses fois sauvé la vie. Elle voyait actuellement des formes allongées autour d'elle, le sol était recouvert de paille sale et la pièce était jonchée de débris divers. Sa vision était trouble, mais elle était parvenue à repérer un homme assis contre un mur. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et commença à lui parler, mais elle comprit vite qu'il était mort d'une blessure au niveau du cœur. C'était elle qui l'avait tué. Choquée, elle s'agenouilla près du corps et resta bouche bée, encore fatiguée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida d'aller réveiller le reste de son groupe. Chacun se réveilla en souffrant.

- Mon Dieu... Pourquoi ai-je si mal aux côtes, jura Kudo.

- Tu as dû dormir sur la garde de ton épée, expliqua Shiroe qui remontait ses lunettes.

- Il fait drôlement noir ici et ça sent le vomi, ajouta Naotsugu.

- Bien, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, questionna le mage.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, répondit Kudo, mais avant de réfléchir plus longuement, tu pourrais allumer ton bâton pour qu'on puisse voir quelque chose ?

Le mage s'exécuta et un doux halo bleuté émanait maintenant de la pointe du bâton de l'enchanteur.

- Parfait... Qu'est-ce que fait un mort ici, demanda Naotsugu en pointant le cadavre du doigt.

- D'après l'emplacement de la plaie, c'est moi qui l'ai tué, expliqua Akatsuki.

- Vu son allure, c'est sans doute un bandit, continua Kudo, je vais aller le fouiller.

Le bretteur sortit différents objets des poches du mort. Il déposa par terre un canif, un briquet amadou assez usé, une bourse et une bague ornée d'une salamandre et d'une pierre précieuse.

- Dans la bourse, il y a huit pièces d'or et quatre d'argent, déclara Kudo. Tu pourrais garder ça Akatsuki. Et Shiroe, tu penses pouvoir identifier la bague ?

- Je pense, mais je ne te garantie rien, ma tête me fait encore mal.

Le magicien se concentra pendant quelques instants.

- Désolé, mais cette bague n'est une fade imitation. Rien de magique, on pourrait la vendre à un marchand, expliqua Shiroe et tendant le bijou à Kudo.

- Tant pis, je la garde tout de même, elle doit valoir quelques pièces d'or, dit le guerrier en plaçant l'objet dans sa poche.

A ce moment-là, il tomba sur un bout de papier.

- Récupérez la fiole d'antidote du poison Tugulak chez l'herboriste fou, dans les ruines de Zomur. Attention, il est un peu dangereux, lut-il.

- Mhh... C'est sûrement une mission qu'on nous a donnée, mais je ne me souviens pas quand, ajouta Shiroe.

- Ça me revient, continua Naotsugu. Vous vous souvenez de la soirée d'hier ? A la taverne ?

- Oui, et un vieil homme nous a donné ce papier, ajouta Akatsuki. On est donc parti dans ces ruines et voilà qu'on se réveille, encore sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Ça me semble tout à fait cohérent, conclut Kudo. Sinon, cette pièce à deux sorties, laquelle emprunter ? Celle de gauche ou celle de droite ?

Après une rapide concertation, les aventuriers prirent la sortie de droite. Ils débouchèrent sur une salle creusée maladroitement. Un homme était attaché au fond de la pièce :

- Boire ! A boire ! Donnez-moi à boire, criait-il.

Kudo s'avança vers lui et coupa les cordes qui retenaient l'homme prisonnier. Il lui donna ensuite un peu d'eau de sa gourde.

- Merci, merci à vous, monsieur, lui dit le prisonnier. J'étais sur le chemin qui menait au petit village de Loubet quand quatre hommes m'ont attaqué et m'ont attaché ici, avant de me fouiller ! Ces rustres ne m'ont pas laissé à boire, ni à manger.

- C'est fini, maintenant, lui dit Akatsuki. Voulez-vous nous suivre ou quitter cet endroit ?

- Si vous avez une arme, je serais ravi de vous aider. J'ai quelques différends à régler avec ces brigands.

- Prenez alors cette épée, fit Kudo en lui tendant l'arme qui avait reçu du garde plus tôt. Et comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Mon nom est Hadiel, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

- Nous de même, répondit Shiroe et Naotsugu.

Le groupe se remit en marche, mais un bruit sourd se fit derrière eux. Deux corps venaient de s'élever du sol. Ils agitaient leurs membres comme des marionnettes absurdes.

- Mettez-vous en position de combat, un peu exercice permet de se remettre de l'alcool, déclara Kudo. Vous Hadiel, placez-vous à côté du magicien avec le bâton lumineux. Shiroe, ne combat pas, la lumière nous est pour l'instant plus utile.

Les guerriers dégainèrent leurs armes pendant que les morts-vivants avançaient en boitant.

- Ça fait du bien de ressentir la garde de cette épée, lança Naotsugu. A l'attaque !

Le guerrier planta d'office son épée dans l'œil du zombie armé d'une bouteille cassée. Du sang coulait de la plaie, mais le revenant ne semblait pas en tenir compte et continuait de s'approcher lentement. Kudo le jeta sur le zombie pour l'achever d'un coup de rapière. Il frappa de ses deux rapières, le zombie tenta de parer la première, mais il se planta sa bouteille cassée dans la jambe et ne put esquiver la seconde qui lui fut mortelle. Akatsuki se rapprocha du zombie qui était resté à l'arrière pour lui infliger un sérieux coup de sabre. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et attaqua la jeune fille avec son antique épée, mais l'assassin était trop rapide pour lui et elle avait déjà esquivé le coup.

Naotsugu reprit l'assaut, mais échoua son attaque :

- Alors, des problèmes pour viser, railla Akatsuki.

- Tais-toi, son mouvement imprévisible me perturbe, répondit-il en riant.

- C'est ce qu'on dit toujours, mais regarde un vrai coup, lui dit Kudo.

Le bretteur frappa d'estoc, mais, à sa grande surprise, son coup fut dévié par le mort vivant. Toutefois, le coup de rapière était donné avec tant de puissance que l'épée du mort-vivant fut propulsé dans son ventre. Le zombie posa un genou à terre face à cet empalement imprévu. Kudo l'acheva en plantant sa seconde arme entre les deux yeux.

- Je ne pense pas, que l'on doive se risquer à fouiller ces deux zombies, fit Akatsuki avec un certain air de dégoût.

- Oui, revenons dans la salle précédente et allons voir l'autre sortie.

Les aventuriers, accompagnés d'Hadiel, rebroussèrent chemin et empruntèrent la seconde sortie. Il entrèrent dans un long couloir sombre. A l'autre bout, filtrait de la lumière par le dessous de la porte. Ils marchaient tranquillement quand Hadiel poussa un cri horrible. Tous se retournèrent et virent qu'il était couvert d'un liquide vert et fumant.

- De l'acide, pesta Naotsugu, quel piège malsain !

- Il s'est pris beaucoup de dégâts, mais je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose, expliqua Kudo. Shiroe aide-moi avec la magie de soin.

Un halo entourait les mains du magicien qui s'appliquait à faire disparaître les plaies pendant que Kudo pensait les blessures avec les morceaux de la tunique du voyageur.

- Je pense que vous allez vous en remettre, mais ne vous forcez pas, et restez en arrière s'il y a d'autres combats, lui conseilla Kudo.

- Merci, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant.

- Bien, la porte ne semble pas être piégé, dit Akatsuki en examinant cette dernière, la serrure ne me semble pas très compliquée à crocheter, laissez-moi quelques instants.

Les aventuriers virent la jeune fille s'agenouiller et placer un crochet à l'intérieur de la serrure. Elle faisait rebondir son crochet avec petits mouvements verticaux, quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle la referma et ne laissa qu'une petite ouverture pour pouvoir examiner l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est un couloir faiblement illuminé avec deux sorties différentes, expliqua-t-elle. La porte au fond mène sûrement à la salle des gardes. L'autre doit nous emmener au bureau de l'herboriste fou.

- Pourquoi ça, demanda Shiroe.

- Sans doute qu'un garde est rentré par la sortie du fond, répondit Kudo. Rares sont les gardes qui peuvent rentrer dans la salle de leur maître comme bon leur semble.

- Mais comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'une salle de gardes, et non d'un autre couloir qui peut mener à une autre aile de ces ruines.

- Il est fortement probable qu'elle ait déduit cela de la luminosité du couloir, expliqua le bretteur. Si le couloir est faiblement éclairé, on peut imaginer que tous les couloirs sont faiblement éclairés. Donc, s'il y a une lumière plus forte qui est visible au fond du couloir, c'est que la sortie donc mener à une pièce, sans doute la salle des gardes. D'ailleurs, il ne fait aucun doute que l'homme que nous avons fouillé plus tôt dans la première salle était l'un de ces hommes de main. De toute évidence, le gardien, s'il restait dans une aile sombre et fermée à clé.

- Et vous avez déduit cela sans même observer le couloir, demanda Hadiel, plutôt ébahi.

- De la simple logique, répondit Kudo. J'ai des faits et je base mes explications sur des suppositions et sur mon imagination, je complète ensuite mes pensées avec l'observation. Qui sont, ici, celles d'Akatsuki.

- Mais, sinon, quel chemin emprunter, j'aurais opté pour celui de droite, dit Shiroe. Comme ça, on ne tombera pas sur les hommes de cet herboriste.

- Je pense également que c'est une bonne idée, ajouta Naotsugu.

- Il est préférable d'aller d'abord combattre les hommes de main, corrigea Kudo. Si l'herboriste peut appeler ses gardes, alors le combat deviendrait trop difficile et nous serions encerclés. Mieux vaut battre les ennemis un par un.

- Je préfère la solution de Kudo, fit Akatsuki, y a-t-il des objections ?

- Mais, que se passerait-il si l'herboriste vient pour soutenir ses gardes, demanda Hadiel.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se risque à venir aider ses hommes de main. S'il avait ce courage-là et cette force, il n'aurait pas engager de gardes, répondit la jeune fille.

Le groupe s'avança donc jusqu'au fond du couloir et s'arrêta juste avant le virage. Akatsuki en profita pour jeter un œil. Elle arma ensuite son arc et Shiroe prépara un sort.

- Combien sont-ils, demanda Naotsugu.

- Quatre, répondit Kudo, trois guerriers et un archer.

- Est-ce que ce nous allons faire, questionna Hadiel.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, Akatsuki et Shiroe nous ont préparé un petit quelque chose.

La jeune fille commença le combat en tirant une flèche sur le guerrier armé de la plus belle épée, celui qu'elle estimait être le chef. La flèche lui arriva en plein dans le ventre. Du sang coulait de la plaie, mais il ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Lui et ses hommes se précipitèrent pour attaquer la jeune fille, mais un violent vortex d'air apparut

- Le tourbillon de Wazaa, déclara Kudo. Le vent de ce sort empêche les ennemis de fuir et les griffes de vent lacèrent la chair des personnes qui ont le malheur de se trouver dans sa zone d'effet.

En effet, les corps étaient littéralement battus par les courants d'air et on pouvait comprendre que ces quinze secondes étaient les plus longues de leur vie. Quand la tempête de brume s'arrêta enfin, les ennemis déboussolés tentaient de se remirent debout et ramassèrent leurs armes, toutefois, ils avaient été fortement blessé durant cette vague magique. Le vrai combat pouvait enfin débuter.

Le chef des hommes de main se jeta sur Akatsuki et lui asséna un puissant coup d'épée, mais malheureusement, il n'avait réussi qu'à détruire une partie du mur du couloir, la jeune assassin, qui avait esquivé son coup se trouvait maintenant à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Naotsugu se lança à son tour et trancha la main du chef qui tentait de prédire le coup de son adversaire. Il ne supporta pas la douleur et mourut dans un terrible râle d'agonie. Kudo fonça à son tour, en face de lui se trouvait les deux guerriers restants, prêts à l'accueillir. Le bretteur sauta en l'air et enfonça une rapière dans le cœur de l'ennemi à sa gauche et empala les poumons de son adversaire de droite.

L'archer était désormais seul, sans option de fuite. Akatsuki bondit sur lui et enfonça son coutelas dans son torse. Il mourut sans douleur.

- Bravo à tous, félicita Akatsuki, c'est ce que j'appelle du travail propre.

- On doit fouiller la pièce, maintenant, demanda Naotsugu. Parce qu'à cause du tourbillon, tout est en désordre.

- Bon sang, un peu de courage, bon, chacun prend un côté de la salle, soupira Kudo. Hadiel, si tu le peux, tu peux fouiller les hommes de main.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les aventuriers recherchaient des objets entre une commode renversée et une table retournée. Au final, la recherche fut fructueuse.

- J'ai une miche de pain et de la terrine de lapin, fit Kudo en mettant en commun ce qu'il avait.

- Pour ma part, ajouta Naotsugu, j'ai trouvé un calice en or et un livre appelé « L'envie de pister ».

- J'ai mis la main sur un cassette, cachée dans un renforcement du mur, déclara Akatsuki. Je l'ai ouverte et elle contient trente pièces d'or.

- Avec Hadiel, nous avons fouillé les hommes de main et voilà tout ce que l'on a, dit Shiroe en posant les objets à terre, à l'aide d'Hadiel.

Ils avaient trouvé un nombre d'objets assez conséquent : un quart de jambon, vingt pièces d'or, huit d'argent, un trousseau de clés, une potion de guérison des plaies, un médaillon en or, 25 mètres de ficelle, un papier avec « Brouette » inscrit dessus, un briquet amadou et un bouteille d'alcool blanc.

- Cela fait un beau butin, exclama Kudo, mais les deux objets qui m'intéresse particulièrement sont le trousseau de clés et le papier avec « Brouette » dessus.

- Il est évident que le trousseau de clés, vu le nombre de clés ouvre toutes les portes de ces ruines, remarqua Hadiel.

- Exact, approuva Kudo, en ce qui concerne le mot « Brouette », sachez que je l'ai également écrit sur le papier de mission.

- C'est sans doute un mot de passe secret, proposa Naotsugu.

- Celui de la porte d'entrée des ruines, sans doute, ajouta Shiroe.

- Nous aurons l'occasion de vérifier cela plus tard, maintenant, avançons jusqu'à l'autre embranchement.

Le groupe rangea alors leurs affaires et repartirent. Ils se dirigèrent dans le couloir et avancèrent, quand tout à coup Shiroe les arrêta.

- Attention ! Il y a un piège ici !

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Naotsugu, visiblement paniqué.

- Depuis le piège de tout à l'heure, je vais quelques examens de Priaka pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de pièges magiques et en voilà un.

- Est-ce qu'on peut passer, questionna Akatsuki.

- Oui, il suffit juste de contourner par-ci et c'est bon, dit le mage en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le groupe avança prudemment et arriva devant une porte plutôt imposante.

- C'est sûrement la porte de l'atelier de l'herboriste, dit Kudo. Maintenant, l'erreur n'est pas permise, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, préparez vos armes et vos sorts.

Pendant, ce temps Akatsuki essayait toutes les clés avec la serrure jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Elle prépara son arc et ouvrit la porte. L'herboriste était occupé à faire des travaux sur son bureau. Il releva soudainement la tête et en voyant les aventuriers, il prit son bâton et se dirigea vers un levier. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire la moindre action avec, une flèche l'atteint dans le cœur. Attaque létale.

- Je... suis impressionné, souffla Kudo en rengainant ses rapières.

- Et bien, moi aussi, avoua Akatsuki.

- Bon, allons fouiller cette pièce qui est bien remplie, coupa Naotsugu.

La salle possédait une immense bibliothèque pleine de livres, recensant une grade partie des connaissances sur la fabrication de différents poisons. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères, sur lesquelles reposaient un grand nombre d'ingrédients magiques.

- J'ai fouillé rapidement la bibliothèque, commença Kudo, j'ai trouvé quelques livres qui pourraient nous être utiles. « Manuel des ingrédients insolites », « Manuel des potions des novices », « Manuel des potions des confirmés », « Tout savoir sur les pièges », « Le grand mensonge politique » et « Atlas de la Terre de Fangh ».

- Sur les étagères, il y avait plusieurs ingrédients intéressants, comme de la poudre de granite, des parchemins, des orties du chaos, de l'herbe de Nilla, de l'essence de Boulorne, des fioles qui sont remplies de produits que je ne connais pas, différents poisons et l'antidote qu'on recherche, ajouta Shiroe.

- En ce qui concerne l'herboriste, il a son bâton magique et une bague avec une tête de lion, compléta Naotsugu en tenant cette dernière à Shiroe.

Le mage examina rapidement la bague, en la tournant dans tous les sens.

- Si je ne m'abuse, ce bijou est magique et procure un bonus d'intelligence à son porteur. Qui la garde ?

- Je propose que tu la gardes, répondit Kudo, le bonus d'intelligence est utile pour les dégâts magiques. Sinon, tu as trouvé quelque chose, Akatsuki ?

- Pour l'instant, non, répondit-elle. Mais ce tapis usé me semble assez suspect, tout comme ce mur qui est un peu trop propre pour moi.

- Mhh... C'est sans doute une cache secrète, mais il faudrait trouver le mécanisme pour l'activer, ajouta Naotsugu.

- Il n'y a rien sur les murs et sur le sol, expliqua la jeune fille, le système d'ouverture doit être caché dans la bibliothèque.

- Oui, fit Hadiel en tirant un livre. Je crois que j'ai activé le mécanisme !

La dalle se mit donc à s'enfoncer dans le sol et laissa un coffre à découvert. La jeune fille pénétra la première dans la salle secrète et crocheta le coffre. Il renfermait un grand nombre de pièces d'or et de pierres précieuses, ainsi qu'un objet qui semblait assez précieux.

- Mais c'est une tasse à chocolat, fit la jeune fille.

- D'après mes souvenirs, expliqua Shiroe, c'est la tasse à chocolat de Swimaf.

- Alors, si c'est un objet divin, il doit donner quelque pouvoir, demanda Akatsuki avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Non, c'est un objet tout simplement inutile. Désolé de briser tes rêves.

Et l'assassin alla bouder dans son coin.

- Bref, séparons cet argent et ses pierres précieuses et sortons de cet endroit, décida Kudo.

Ils retournèrent donc dans la partie sombre des ruines et se dirigèrent vers la sortie qu'ils avaient aperçu plus tôt.

- Il suffit de dire « Brouette » pour que la porte s'ouvre, dit Kudo.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils sortirent donc des ces ruines renfermées et pouvaient enfin goûter à l'air frais. Ils voyaient toute la campagne : des bois, des champs, la rivière qui coule vers la mer, le ruban blanc de la route qui s'allonge, les montagnes dentelant leurs crêtes inégalées, et la grande prairie qui les sépare en se répandant au milieu.

- Enfin dehors, soupira Akatsuki, rentrons maintenant à Loubet.

- Vous allez à Loubet également, demanda Kudo à l'attention d'Hadiel.

- Oui, faisons donc la route ensemble.

La marche s'effectua sans problème et arrivés au village, ils furent applaudis par les villageois qui les attendaient.

- Mes braves, revenez-vous avec l'antidote, questionna un habitant local.

- Et bien, nous l'avons ici, répondit Naotsugu.

- Regardez de vrais héros, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas très frais hier, ils ont réussi à retrouver cet antidote, cria une villageoise en rigolant. Mais trêve de bavarderies, allez voir Alchibald ! Il vous attend impatiemment à l'auberge.

Les aventuriers saluèrent les villageois et se rendirent à l'Auberge chez Nanar et ils virent un vieillard qui faisait les cent-pas devant le bâtiment.

- Vous, vous êtes revenus, s'exclama-t-il. Donnez-moi donc l'antidote, la fille du maire en a vraiment besoin.

- Et, commença Kudo avant d'être coupé par le vieil homme.

- J'ai confié votre récompense au tavernier, il a pris vingt pièces d'or pour les consommations que vous aviez oubliées de payer hier ! Bon vent, dit-il en s'en allant.

- Et bien, voilà une mission rondement bien menez, dit Akatsuki en entrant dans l'auberge. Et en plus, nous avons ramené Hadiel avec nous.

- Et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant, fit ce dernier. J'aimerais vous remercier.

- Attendez, répliqua Naotsugu, ce n'est pas la peine, vous étiez dans le besoin et nous vous avons sauvé, cela s'arrête ici.

- Voyez-vous, je suis un agent immobilier et je gère toutes les propriétés de ce village. Je suis également un grand ami du maire et il sera ravi de savoir que vous avez sauvé l'un de ces amis en plus de sa fille.

- Enfin, arrêtez...

- Et il m'excusera sans nul doute quand il aura appris que je vous aurais remis cette clé.

- Une clé, s'étonna Shiroe.

- Cette clé est celle de l'ancienne maison du herboriste. Il habitait juste en face de cette auberge, dit Hadiel en tenant la clé.

- Nous ne pouvons que vous remercier pour cela, dit Kudo en prenant la clé en laiton.

- Bien, je ne peux rester plus longtemps en votre compagnie, les affaires m'appellent. Portez-vous bien !

Hadiel quitta l'auberge et se rendit vers la mairie. Quant aux aventuriers qui demandèrent à l'aubergiste si Archibald leur avait laissé quelque chose. Le tavernier leur répondit que oui et leur donna un sac rempli de pièces.

- Il vous l'a sûrement dit, mais je me suis permis de prendre vingt pièces pour vos commandes d'hier.

- Aucun problème, répondit Akatsuki en riant.

Les aventuriers quittèrent ensuite la bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers leur maison. La bâtisse est recouverte de paille et recrépie de la plus grosse glaise et éclairée seulement par des treillages. L'intérieur était simple et la maison possédait deux étages. Le premier comprenait un hall aménagé, un salon et une cuisine. Le second étage était composé de deux chambres et d'un bureau.

Ils avaient désormais leur maison, un endroit où se reposer. Ils avaient trouvé leur place dans ce monde.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre qui pouvait être plutôt ennuyeux. En effet, c'est plus une introduction au système des ruines et des donjons. Le problème avec ce scénario, c'est le manque de _roleplay_. Autrement, le scénario est intitulé "La Cuite" de POC pour le jeu de rôle : Donjon de Naheulbeuk.


End file.
